My Vampire Lover
by Makujita
Summary: Rasiel, rey de los vampiros, tiene que casarse con una mujer y yacer con ella para que su estirpe siga viviendo y, en lugar de enamorarse de una de su especie, se enamora de una humana. Rasiel x OCC. Rated M en algunos capítulos que publique Lemon/Hentai


**Capítulo 1: Lovely doll**

Rasiel, el rey de los vampiros, convocó a todos sus súbditos para que trajeran a sus hijas, tenía que escoger a una vampiresa para que su especie pudiese prosperar, sin embargo…estaba inseguro de poder encontrar a la candidata perfecta.

-Rasiel: Muy delgada, muy fría, muy… ¡imperfecta!, ¡todas son imperfectas…!

Dijo Rasiel muy enfadado y disgustado a la vez que pateaba su escritorio hasta lanzarlo por los aires y asustar a las candidatas.

-Rasiel: Tsk… ¡Me voy al mundo humano, tengo hambre…!

Entre enfados y desilusiones, Rasiel se transforma en niebla y se desliza por la ventana de aquella habitación, saliendo disparado hacia el mundo humano, esperando encontrar a la víctima idónea para poder calmar su sed de sangre y sus ansias por destrozar a alguna de aquellas chicas que las etiquetó de imperfectas .

Ya llegando al mundo humano, no cambió a su forma habitual, se quedó con su forma de neblina todavía, esperando a ver si encontraba la víctima perfecta para poder saciarse a la primera probada… Y parecía que encontró al sujeto perfecto, era un joven de unos 25 años que estaba observando desde una esquina cercana a alguien; Rasiel no pudo evitar curiosear un poco y vio en aquella esquina a una joven hermosa de tez pálida, cabellos cortos de color negro al igual que sus hermosos ojos y labios y mejillas rosadas. La joven llevaba puesto un jersey beige de terciopelo, una falda vaquera roja, medias blancas y zapatos negros de tacón. Rasiel no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, se quedó embobado observándola que se le había quitado de forma repentina su apetito.

-Rasiel: Ushesheshe~. Es perfecta~

Embobado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el joven del que iba a alimentarse se muestra ante la joven, saliendo de su escondite con navaja en mano y muy nervioso.

-Chico: Ni…Nina…por favor, vuelve conmigo, Nina…

La joven comenzó a temblar del miedo que tenía, mirando con horror a aquel joven pero…hubo algo…algo en ella que hizo que esta se quedara firme, aunque su cuerpo temblara de miedo, mirando a su presunto agresor con una expresión algo seria.

-Nina: Basta ya, James…No quiero saber nada de ti… ¡deja de amenazarme por teléfono, deja de seguirme allá donde vaya! ¡Estoy harta de ser tu fetiche personal!

Rasiel empezó a agrandar su sonrisa, viendo como no se estaba equivocando en su elección, al ver como aquella humana hacía frente a una situación como esa, teniendo todo en su contra, pero…la suerte de aquella muchacha iba a cambiar, pues el rey de los no-muertos iba a ayudarla…Para ello, se volvió a transformar en su forma original y agarra a aquel tipo del brazo donde tenía la navaja.

-Rasiel: ¿No te enseñó tu madre que debes tratar bien a las damas, plebeyo? Ushesheshe~

-James: Grrrr… ¡cállate, pirado con corona!

Aquel tipo cambia la navaja de mano y se la clava a Rasiel en el hombro donde sujetaba su otro brazo, liberándose de él, sin embargo, Rasiel asoma una sonrisa siniestra y diabólica en su rostro, cogiendo del cuello a aquel patético humano y alzándolo, oprimiéndole el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, alguien tiraba de su brazo malherido y alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos tristes y llenos de temor de aquella humana.

-Nina: Por favor…déjale ir…sé que es una persona patética y miserable, pero… ¿realmente merece la pena matarlo y quedar como un criminal?

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Nina tenía razón, por lo que decidió soltarlo, pero lo lanzó lejos de la zona con su fuerza sobrehumana. Ya hecho aquello, Rasiel empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, casi a punto de caerse, pero la chica lo sostuvo sobre sus hombros y lo sentó en un banco que había por allí.

-Nina: La herida es muy profunda…suerte que estoy aquí, sino, a estas horas, se habría quedado por aquí tirado en la calle desmayado y a saber si hubiese alguien que le hubiese tratado con toda la buena intención del mundo…

Nina saca de su bolso un pañuelo blanco, bordado con dibujos de hurones blancos, para vendar el brazo del vampiro y hacer un torniquete para que la herida dejara de sangrar.

-Rasiel: Gracias…

-Nina: No hay de que, señor. Yo…yo siempre estoy para ayudar a quien lo necesite…

Cuando Rasiel asoma la cabeza para ver su rostro, ve en aquellos ojos negros una extraña pureza en ellos, como los labios de la joven se movían delicadamente para mostrarle a él su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que el propio monarca de los no-muertos se sintiera hechizado por esa joven e inocente humana.

-Rasiel: Tú nombre es Nina, ¿no? Bien, Nina, el rey no se puede marchar sin darte un detalle para agradecer lo buena que has sido.

-Nina: Oh…no es nada tan sólo…

Nina no pudo seguir diciendo nada, pues veía como el joven monarca iba acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el de ella, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y se apartara antes de que no hubiese apenas distancia entre ellos.

-Nina: Pe…pero… ¿Por qué…?

-Rasiel: ¿Eh? No me digas que nunca te han besado, ushesheshe~

-Nina: La verdad es que no lo han hecho nunca…ni yo a ellos…

Aquello trastocó un poco a Rasiel y eso significaba varias cosas: Si ella no ha sido besada, tampoco ha tenido ni siquiera tiempo de yacer con ningún hombre…por lo tanto, sólo le quedó decir…

-Rasiel: Virgen, ¿verdad? Ushesheshe~

Nina no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza, observando sus pies y sonrojándose de lo avergonzada que estaba que alguien se tomara eso como una gracia, así que se levanta e iba a irse, pero una mano la detiene, tomándola de la muñeca.

-Rasiel: Mi intención no era burlarme de ti, tan sólo me parecía delicioso y admirable que, a pesar de todo, sigas siendo pura a tu edad. Y esa manera de agradecértelo no iba a broma, el rey desea mostrarte lo agradecido que está contigo, mi dulce doncella~

Rasiel tira de ella con todas sus fuerzas hasta atraparla en un dulce y cálido abrazo, sin forzarla, temiendo a que se rompiera cual muñeca frágil de porcelana que parecía ser…Ahora, el vampiro levanta la barbilla de la joven, la cual cierra los ojos de lo nerviosa que estaba, y acerca sus labios a los de ella, rozándose poco a poco hasta juntarse, sintiendo Rasiel el calor de aquella joven en su frío cuerpo, podía oír perfectamente los latidos del corazón de Nina, que se iban acelerando a medida que iba él intensificando aquel beso, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, uniéndolas hasta que, por falta de aire de la joven, se separan.

-Rasiel: Ushesheshe~ Mi manera de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí…

Nina no dijo nada, se quedó ahí mismo sin poder articular palabra alguna. Cuando Rasiel iba a dedicarle otra muestra de gratitud, notó como su visión iba empeorando debido a la gran pérdida de sangre, además de que no había probado bocado desde que se fue. Por impulso, se atrevería a tomar la sangre de Nina, pero…no podía…no podía hacerle eso a ella.

-Nina: ¿Se encuentra bien? , lo veo muy…ah…

Nina no pudo terminar de decirle a Rasiel lo que tenía que decir cuando notó como dos dagas afiladas se clavaban en su cuello, al bajar la vista vio el rostro del joven monarca posado sobre su cuello, entonces es cuando ahí empezó ella a sentirse horrorizada y paralizada, iba ella a soltar un grito pidiendo ayuda o gritar de dolor, pero no pudo, más bien no podía al sentir como sus fuerzas iban cesando poco a poco en aquel mortal abrazo por parte de aquel vampiro…Rasiel degustaba aquella deliciosa sangre, su olor, su sabor…eran adictivos…como lo es ella…no deseaba despegar aquel dulce sabor de su boca hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que la estaba matando, la estaba dejando casi sin ninguna gota de sangre, entonces es ahí cuando decidió parar y limpiarse la sangre que tenía en la comisura de los labios, mirando a la muchacha entre serio y apenado.

-Rasiel: Nina, yo… ¡lo siento…!

Nina no pudo oír las palabras de disculpa de Rasiel, pues se había desmayado entre sus brazos, quedando expuesta aquellas marcas de colmillos en su cuello de las cuales salía pequeños hilos de sangre, dejando a ver el crimen que había cometido aquel vampiro cuyas intenciones para ella no tenían ningún ápice de maldad…

Viendo lo vulnerable que estaba aquella joven y frágil humana, la carga en sus brazos y extiende sus alas, desplegando el vuelo de vuelta hacia su castillo.

-Rasiel: Ushesheshe~ Cuando lleguemos a mi hogar, te tendré preparada una agradable sorpresa, mi dulce reina Nina…


End file.
